Forever Everlasting: Part I
by Eloquence
Summary: Part I of IV. “Dusk had fallen, the peachy orange sky quickly fading to an elegant and placid deep sapphire, hints of royal purple and rich crimson speckled and streaked the star-scattered vault of the heavens.” And so it began…


**_Forever Everlasting: Part I_**

***~*~*~***

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Authors Note: Salutations folks! I'm glad you wandered into my little fic, and whether by choice or accident I hope my writing   
isn't a disappointment to you.   
Enjoy. 

***~*~*~***

_Prologue: 'Twas the Night_

** *~*~*~***

  
  
  


"Aren't they beautiful?" 

"They are rather nice I guess." 

"Pish, that is such a guy answer." 

"Well Miranda, in case that during these past years you haven't noticed, I'm a guy." 

A _very_ unlady-like snort, "Your not a _guy_, you're Gordo." 

"Thanks." 

Dusk had fallen, the peachy orange sky quickly fading to an elegant and placid deep sapphire, hints of royal purple and rich   
crimson speckled and streaked the star-scattered vault of the heavens. It was there, sprawled out, in a tangled mess of   
adolescent appendages that the three friends laid, as they had many a night before on the porch swing in front of the McGuire   
house. 

"Come-on guys, it's our last night of freedom, the bickering can wait till tomorrow." Her head with its fair golden mane was   
strewn across the dark-haired boy's lap, her legs dangling off the swing in front of her. And there, upon the boys shoulder was   
draped the lazy frame of the other girl, her dark chocolate hair put up is it's customary elaborate fashion, her hands busily   
plaiting the golden locks of her best friend. Life was good. 

"Lizzie's right Gordo. I declare a truce, an armistice if you would." With a Cheshire cat grin spread across her graceful face she   
smiled into the growing darkness, "But we can pick it up again tomorrow." 

"Your one weird girl." The boy named Gordo chuckled. 

"Why thank you, I try to make weird my specialty, it is my life's goal don'tcha know." 

"You're a really weird girl Miranda." Came the soft voice of Lizzie, her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked up   
at her two best friends. 

Gordo just looked heavenward, "Why God? Why did I deserve this? Was my previous life so bad?" Miranda whacked him   
over the head. 

"Quiet Chico. You love us, deep down, somewhere, I think…" She let out a laugh, light and clear. The she whacked her other   
friend, "Lizzie hold still." 

"Do you think we'll change guys?" a serious tone had overtaken the young blonde girl. 

"What do you mean?" Gordo, with his raven black hair, slightly curly and as unruly as ever looked down at his best friend since,   
well since he could first remember and beyond. 

"Well, they say that high school changes people. I think well be friends forever, but I'm wondering, will we change?" 

With a manner of practicality that so often came from her, Miranda, with a punctuating whoosh of her hand answered, "Of   
course we will Liz. Change is part of life, its growing and morphing into what were truly are. You can't _not_ change, just hope   
that the change is good." 

"Very philosophical of you Mirda." Gordo observed with his usual satiric, tossing in her old nickname. 

A soft, almost musical sigh escaped Lizzie, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." She commented, then reached forward to grab   
Gordo's arm, pulling it toward her face and twisting it to see his watch. 

"Hey, I'm not a contortionist here, watch the bending will ya." He growled, but with an enduring smile and a roll of his eyes.   
"You need a watch." 

A giggle like silver bells came from the girl, "I don't need a watch, I have a Gordo." 

Slipping into a contented silence the three friends observed the sky continue and complete its nightly transformation, till the front   
door opened and Jo came out to tell the kids to head in. 

"Goodbye guys." Lizzie called watching the retreating backs and waving arms of the two people who meant everything to her.   
"Goodbye." 

Jo watched her daughter, growning into the beginnings of the enchanting and sweet young woman she would one day be, with her   
hair hung long down her back a light gold waterfall of silken locks. And her shining eyes held an innocence that her mother   
doubted would ever be truly disillusioned of the absolute joy she found in life. Jo felt a pang of something sharp, something tha   
was love and sorrow and so many other feelings she couldn't count. Her baby was growing up and it hurt. 

"Good-night mom." Lizzie whispered as her arms snaked around her mother in a tight embrace. Letting go she turned and   
bounded into the house. 

Jo stood where she was, looking at the brilliant night. She folded her arms across her chest and let a quiet tear tickle down her   
cheek. 

"Mom! Matt's a toad! You better make him give my shoes back right now or so help me, I'm gonna _kill_ him!" came the sheik from inside. 

"Well she won't be changing soon…" She laughed as she walked inside, closing the door silently behind her. 

The night above was now a concealed and enchanting black, with a thousand dancing stars, all whispering, for those who   
wished to hear of the wonder and mystery that was life.   
  
  
  


** *~*~*~***

_To be continued…_


End file.
